Metal lead frames are used to provide a supporting interconnection between a semiconductor device and circuitry which utilizes the device. Heretofore such lead frames were stamped in the desired configuration from a long metal strip and the frames remained connected together. The strip of lead frames was coiled into a roll for shipment to a semiconductor manufacturer where single frames were cut therefrom. The handling and shipping of lead frames in roll form presented problems of excessive shipping space, damage from handling and the need for the semiconductor manufacturer to provide a precision means for cutting single lead frames from the roll. These problems were solved through the use of a carrier device or container for protecting and holding a stack of identical, separate lead frames for shipment and storage. However, inherent in the use of such containers was the problem of efficient cutting and loadig of single frames into the containers. Although the lead frames can be severed from a reel and progressively loaded by a singulation press, heretofore it was necessary for each container to be manually placed in and removed from the press. Also there was a problem of controlling the lead frames just as they are severed from the reel and transferred into the container. Because of their configuration and light weight, the severed lead frames often became askew and misaligned inside the container, thereby causing the loading process to be halted. These problems have been solved by the present invention which provides a rotating, indexable carousel-like apparatus for retaining and automatically indexing multiple lead frame containers while they are being loaded from a singulation press thereby minimizing the need for human intervention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a loading apparatus for lead frame containers having guide means which extend upward through the base of the lead frame container to guide the stamped lead frames into the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotating, indexable carousel-like platform for retaining a plurality of lead frame containers which raises itself prior to the loading of a container in order to close the gap between the punch element of the singulation press and the container and thereby eliminate loss of control of the stamped lead frames.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a carousel-like apparatus for loading single lead frames into containers which has automatic safety checks of both container position and lead frame position to inhibit singulation press loading of lead frames if either apparatus, container or lead frames are misaligned.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lead frame loading apparatus having interchangeable base plate assemblies with different guide pin settings to accommodate containers for lead frames of different configurations.